


Of Pine, Bells and Ginger

by JuxtaposedNova



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Apartment Living, Baking, Best Friends, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family Fluff, Idiots in Love, Interior Decorating, Moving In Together, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28369083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposedNova/pseuds/JuxtaposedNova
Summary: Adora and Glimmer have gone out to buy a Christmas tree, leaving Catra stuck at home with Bow, baking cookies. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, or so they say - but Adora just went out to the Christmas tree farm. Why is she being so mysterious?This is a small, and delayed gift for a dear friend of mine. Cheers, kid.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Of Pine, Bells and Ginger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spopovreflection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spopovreflection/gifts).



> I truly recommend turning on the work skin to amplify reading enjoyment.

"Freshly cut Christmas trees smelling  
of stars and snow and pine resin—inhale  
deeply and fill your soul with wintry night."  
\- John J. Geddes

* * *

The quiet sound of humming could be heard from the kitchen, as Bow vigorously mixed the necessary ingredients to bake what he called _Etheria’s greatest gingerbread cookies_. The music that came from his ancient radio, with its soft static, and the warmth that emanated from the fireplace in the living room made for a classic Christmas scenery.

It had only been a couple of months since Catra had finally conceded to Adora’s relentless pleading – and moved in with her and her friends. At first, she had thought it would be a disaster. She was used to destiny not steering things the way she wanted them to, no matter how much intention or elevated emotion she put into things. For once in her life, it had been nice to be proven wrong.

From the corner of her eye, from where she sat with her legs thrown over the armrest of the settee, she glimpsed at the frame that dutifully protected a picture of them. Her girlfriend had dragged her along to her first carnival, and despite begrudgingly admitting it through clenched teeth, she had truly enjoyed it. Emotion was not exactly her forte, but loving Adora had taught her that there was more to love that what she had been led to believe.

A chill ran up her spine, gooseflesh trailing her skin like the downward patter of rain against a window. Winter had begun to settle, and the fresh coat of snow outside of their apartment was evidence of it.

Outside of their front door, she could hear their neighbours singing Christmas carols. She had never liked the holiday, hating the sheer capitalism of it and the emphasis on happiness – all meaning to it having drifted along with the sound of wrapping paper ripping by eager hands. As a child, as an orphan, she had never truly gotten to enjoy it the way most kids did. Not like Bow or Glimmer.

Adora had always been her lighthouse, guiding her through the darkness when she could barely make out the shape of things before her.

This was their first Christmas living together, even as partners. After many years of pinning and fighting, rivalry and things she wasn’t necessarily proud of having done in college to get her lover’s attention – they had finally allowed love to weave itself deep into their threads until their individual tapestries merged into one.

“Hey, are you going to sit there all day or are you going to help me make these cookies?” Bow called from the kitchen, with his hands on his hips and a ridiculous _Kiss the Cook_ apron.

Catra snorted, rolling her eyes. “I already told you I’m only going to burn them. Remember what happened the last time you tried to teach me how to bake bread?”

“That…was an unfortunate accident.” Bow smiled. “Besides, cookies are easier. C’mon, the dough is already made, all you have to do is cut them into shapes.”

She really didn’t want to bake, especially because it wasn’t a skill she had cared to hone over the years. Luck had been on her side during college, her roommate, Scorpia, had been an amazing cook so she had never had to worry about a full belly.

“Fine, but if they end up looking ugly, it’s on you, do you –“

The sound of a notification coming from her phone interrupted her. Her hand snatched it from where it rested over the coffee table, the adrenaline rush from knowing exactly who the person on the other side was having never changed with the passing of time.

**Adora:** Hey, we've already picked a tree out! 🎄   
  
**Me:** That's great! Are you guys coming back home now? Bow is trying to get me to bake with him, save me. 🙂   
  
**Adora:** Not yet. 😅 Glimmer wants to stop by some shop to buy decorations for the tree, something about not having _enough_ ornaments...   
  
**Me:** Ugh, so I'm stuck helping him? Man, I should've accepted Glimmer's invitation. I wouldn't be suffering here.    
  
**Adora:** I promise we won't be long! Hang in there. I'll be back before you know it. Besides, Bow adores you.   
  
**Me:** I burned his bread last week, remember? I don't know why he wants me in his kitchen. Still, you better come back fast!    
  
**Adora:** Wait for the bell. 🔔    
  
**Me:** lmao, wait, what?

She waited for an answer with bated breath, only to be left staring at a screen that remained as still as a frozen lake. Part of her knew that when Adora disappeared, she really went off the grid, so she had no choice but to go on about her day. Reluctantly, she rose from where she was sitting, walking to the kitchen, and accepting the cookie cutters Bow handed to her. 

Various metal shapes seemingly stared back at her as she studied what they were supposed to represent. She made out a reindeer, a tree, a gingerbread man, a bell, a heart, and a circle. They were Christmas themed, she noted.

“These are boring.” She deadpanned, putting them back on the counter as if they had offended her.

Bow, as good-natured and kind as he was, chuckled and handed her a knife. “Well, why don’t you cut your own, then?”

Her eyes widened in fascination, having never considered the possibility. With slight hesitance, she took the knife from him and dug its tip in the dough.

It took her a few attempts, and Bow fixing the dough she had ruined, for her to finally get the shape she so desperately wanted to achieve. In a meditative fashion, she found that the process calmed her as she drew the shapes – careful not to make them too thick or too thin.

Eventually, Bow joined her, humming to himself. It wasn’t long before she joined in.

And if he noticed, he said nothing.

Once the cookies were in the oven, Bow taught her how to make royal icing, dazzling her with the wonders of food colouring. Watching the canvases inside of those bowls turn into every colour concealed within the rainbow.

“Now what?” She questioned with new-found excitement for the craftmanship of cookies.

Bow laughed, taking his apron off, and walking to the settee, where he pulled his phone out from his jeans. “Now we wait.”

Catra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “That’s it?”

“Surprisingly easy, huh? Maybe you’ll consider joining me next time.”

Deflated, she sat down next to him. “In your dreams, Arrow Boy.”

Bow seemed far too engrossed in his text conversation that he failed to notice her use of his nickname. Back when they had first met, it had been during a videogame tournament. They had ended up pairing up to defeat one of their competitors, with her as a fighter and him as an archer. She had not known his ties to Adora back then.

He looked up from his screen to gaze at her, giggling to himself when he noticed the flour patches on her clothes.

“You might want to change your clothes before you cover the furniture with flour. I have a feeling Glimmer will kill us both if we ruin the couch.” He pointed out, his index finger coming to rest against a particularly large spot in her shirt.

“What are you? My dad?” She teased, standing up.

“The only person in this house whose warnings you should heed.” He joked, pocketing his phone, and walking back to the kitchen. “Go ahead, the cookies are not supposed to stay in the oven for long, so we should be able to get to decorating them soon.”

“Fine.” She gave in, heading towards the bedroom she shared with Adora.

Turning the light on, she was greeted by small clutter that symbolised the depth and longevity of their bond. On the bed rested a blanket they had had since they were children. It was old and had lost its colour, but they had done their best to take care of it.

On her nightstand rested a small statue of a cat she had bought on a drunken escapade. On Adora’s nightstand rested a wing clip for her hair and a potted carnivorous plant named after wind that was swift or something like that – Catra still didn’t understand why she had chose to name the horrible thing like that but she had decided it was best not to question the cognitive process going on inside of Adora’s head.

But it was in the small things that she was reminded of how much she loved her.

It was the fake sword hanging above their head that Adora had won at a fencing competition that she didn’t like but she let her keep because she knew how much it meant to her. It was waking up to a kiss on her forehead. It was reaching for each other in their sleep. It was drinking coffee together and dancing to cheesy pop music. It was making breakfast together. It was making love. It was every word exchanged in the vulnerability that came with the strike of midnight. It was reconciling. It was Adora never giving up on her no matter how self-destructive she had become. It was her pure acceptance. It was the tiny lesbian flag on their desk.

Leisurely, she walked to the closet, opening the doors, and smiling to herself when she ran her fingers through the clothing. Her closet had doubled when she moved in, and she often found herself wearing Adora’s clothes as nightwear.

Taking her dirty shirt off and tossing it inside the dirty clothes basket, she shivered. The weather was only worsening. She couldn’t wait until Adora came home so they could cuddle on their bed and watch trashy TV shows.

Her hand came to rest against the fabric of Adora’s favourite shirt and she instinctively brought it close to her face so she could inhale her scent. Lemongrass and tea.

Wasting no time, she put it on and exited the room.

Bow kneeled in front of the oven, watching the cookies grow with fascination. She squatted down next to him and a small gasp escaped her when she noticed that the cookies had not lost their shape like she had thought they would.

Her phone pinged.

**Adora:** You should open the door. 😋    
  
**Me:** 🤓    
  
**Adora:** I'm serious, my arms are getting sore from carrying this tree. I'm pretty sure the granny that's in the elevator with us is worried I'll drop it on her. 😤 As if!    
  
**Me:** lmao, how are you texting me, then?    
  
**Adora:** You know better than anyone how good I am at multitasking with my hands and fingers. 😘   
  
**Me:** Oh, bite me.    
  
**Adora:** I was planning on it. 😉   
  
**Adora:** Seriously, though, open the door.

She stood, using Bow’s shoulder as aid. “They’re back.”

“Okay, I’ll prepare everything for decorating while you help them set up the tree.” Bow stood as well.

Catra walked to the door, unlocking it, and swinging it open – surprised at the sound of a bell chiming above her head with her movement.

Before her, stood Adora with a smug grin decorating her features. She raised an eyebrow in question, to which Adora merely pointed with her finger as an answer.

Following the direction, she chuckled when she realized what hung above her head. A bell, attached to a mistletoe.

“So?” Adora smiled. “Are you going to honour tradition?”

Catra shook her head in amusement. “You know I’ve never been one for tradition.”

Adora’s smile fell.

“But this one? I’m all for it.” She stated, grabbing Adora’s hand and pulling her in for a kiss.

Adora’s hand came to rest on her chin, caressing the skin there, and the other one gripped her hip tightly. Catra wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her as close as she was able to.

Too lost in their tryst, they failed to notice a trembling Glimmer, struggling to keep the Christmas tree from falling to the ground.

“Guys, a little help here?!” She huffed, pushing the tree up.

“Sorry!” Adora broke the kiss and went to her aid, lifting the tree easily.

“C’mon, you two, let’s set it up.” Catra walked back inside, winking at Bow on her way in.

He smiled at her and directed his attention back to the cookies he was taking out of the oven.

It took them a few minutes to get the tree into place, but once it was positioned perfectly, they stared at it in wonder – until Glimmer broke the silence from behind the tree as she tightened the base that would be keeping it in place.

“Hey, Adora, I think there’s something wrong with this tree.”

Adora joined her in the back. “Oh, no…”

With her curiosity piked, Catra stood on her tippy toes. “What’s wrong?”

“You might want to see it for yourself.” Glimmer stood up and shook her head, stepping away from the tree.

She tried not to let her worry be seen and came to stand next to Adora. Upon inspection, the tree seemed fine, nothing out of the ordinary save for a few crooked branches – but that was to be expected.

“I can’t see anything.” She ventured, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Adora placed her hand on her shoulder. “Look closer.”

Squinting her eyes, she studied the tree until she noticed something glowing on a branch. She reached for it, gasping when she realized what it was upon coming into contact with its cold surface. Slowly and carefully, she untangled it from the pine needles.

The ring rested on her palm, her skin warming it up.

Disbelief crossed her face as she turned to Adora, finding her on one knee and with a loving gaze etched into her eyes like the ocean lovingly caressed the shores of sand belonging to the beach.

“Is this – “ She couldn’t finish the sentence.

Adora began reciting her proposal, and Catra tried to drink in every word that spilled from her lips, but she was too lost on her eyes and the message they conveyed: pure, unfiltered love.

No one had ever looked at her with such intensity, with such adoration. It made a fitting name for her lover, she supposed as the poetry of it dawned on her. This was the sort of love she had always dreamed of as a child. She had dreamed of someone loving her so purely that everything else faded into the background. 

She had dreamed of someone to call home. 

“…will you marry me?” Adora finished, the slight trembling of her fingers indicating that she, too, was nervous.

She didn’t have to think about her answer.

“Yes!” She squealed, slipping the ring on before throwing herself at her lover. 

The tumbled into the floor in a heap of kisses and giggles, overflowing with joy.

Both Bow and Glimmer cheered for them in the background, having helped Adora orchestrate the simple proposal.

She understood, then, what bells she had been referring to. How naïve she had been.

And as she relished the warmth of Adora's love, she realized that...

...maybe Christmas wasn’t so bad, after all.


End file.
